


Overcoming Fears

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Crying, Enjoy folks, M/M, Smut, and here we are, but no more, inspired by a thing a friend made and then we imagined more of, kissing is the solution, lets see, mini can’t come up with the words for what he wants to say, mostly fluff tbh, nothing super explicit though, thats really the only other part here that might distress people I think?, tyler is a baseball player who was stubbornly straight, uhhhh theres, wrote this at like one am and then edited fifteen hours later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Mini is scared of loving the man he’s wanted to fuck him for so long, but he can’t have one without the other, it seems.





	Overcoming Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So navybluewings (Crimson) wrote a thing recently and it had hints of minicat in it, so me being the minicat goblin I am I roped her into imagining more for the story. And then I wrote this. Honestly not sure how I feel about it, but for it being my weakest genre I think it’s okay.

Mini wasn’t sure why he was crying.    


The date had been amazing. He and Wildcat had already been together in a sense for the past six months, but getting each other off on a regular basis apparently wasn’t enough to make Wildcat agree to actually fuck him. He’d wanted a proper date first, despite them already being exclusive. Mini had agreed to the date so he could finally get some dick, but he hadn’t been expecting the dizzying experience of falling in love.    


No, not falling in love. Realizing he was in love with Wildcat was what had stunned him, left him breathless every time he looked at the gorgeous baseball player. He’d given his body to the giant long ago, but he hadn’t intended to lose his heart too.    


And now, flat on his back with the most amazing man he’d ever met, getting what he’d been literally dreaming of for the past six months, he couldn’t hold back the tears.    


“Mini?” Tyler’s soft voice reached his ears, and he opened his eyes to see Tyler looking at him in concern. “Is something wrong- am I doing something wrong?”

The movements of their hips had stilled, but for once in their relationship Mini didn’t mind. A large hand ran gently up and down his thigh, bent over Tyler’s shoulder, making him shiver and a few more tears slip out. He didn’t know why he was crying, only that he loved this man enough to make his heart ache more than the burning feeling of the cock that was currently inside him. 

“If you want me to stop-“

Mini’s hands flew up towards Tyler’s shoulders, tugging him down as he lifted his head to kiss him. The hand in his hair shifted to the back of his head, holding him up to the gentle, yet deeply powerful kiss they shared. 

Mini had never been good with romantic words; he was know for preferring dirty talk. Not only could he dish it out better, he could handle it better too, while words of romance and love tended to evade him in the presence of the object of his affections. 

Besides, he didn’t think words could describe how much he loved Wildcat. How much he wanted to feel him, to press close to him, to spend every waking moment with him and every sleeping moment too. He was terrified, both of what he felt and that he couldn’t say it.

So he kissed Tyler instead, using his hands to press their bodies closer together and using his lips to try and say what words never could. Tears continued to slip out of his eyes, but with every new track they made down his face Mini could feel his heart soar higher and higher. Even his tongue was gentle against Wildcat’s, trying to dance rather than dominate. 

When they finally pulled apart for air, Tyler’s eyes were wide, his face flushed and his expression stunned. He looked at Mini as if he were the most precious thing he’d ever seen, gentle fingers running down his thigh and the back of his neck.  It wasn’t what Mini was used to, but in the moment he was nearly in heaven. 

There was only one way to make it better. He sniffled once before smiling at Wildcat, a few new teardrops spilling out before he whispered “keep moving” and kissed Wildcat again as Wildcat started to fuck him once more. The pace Wildcat used was still slow, rocking into Mni like an earthquake, but he loved it.

Six months of fingers and mouths on each other’s bodies, of power struggles in the bedroom and dirty talking. Before that, another few months of Wildcat denying he liked Mini and Mini endlessly teasing him.    


Ten months and one date later, Mini was getting more than he’d bargained for, and it was making him cry into the kiss he couldn’t stop pressing against Wildcat.    


When Wildcat broke the kiss to whisper “I love you,” Mini came, Wildcat kissing his tears away as he followed suit.


End file.
